Asura
|-|Asura= |-|Six-Armed Vajra Asura= |-|Mantra Asura= |-|Asura The Destructor= Character Synopsis Asura (アスラ, Asura) is the main protagonist and titular character of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He was one of the Eight Guardian Generals who served the Shinkoku Army and the Emperor to fight against the Gohma, until he was framed and betrayed by his fellow demigods, had his wife killed and their daughter taken, and banished to Earth. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A | 5-A | At least 3-C | At very least 3-C, possibly higher | At least 3-C, possibly higher | At least 3-C, possibly High 3-A | At least Low 2-C Verse: Asura's Wrath Name: Asura Gender: Male Age: Over 12,000 years old Classification: Demigod, Former Guardian General Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Flight, Pain ingorance, Immortality (Type 1), Able to grow extra arms in combat and power up his stats, Can counter attacks before they happen, Can compress and redirect energy blasts, Can counter attacks in advance, Can become invulnerable and increase his damage with the Trikaya (Unlimited Mode), Can survive in space, Extreme temperature resistence, Has various forms where his stats increase dramatically, Can increase his power in relation to his rage, Mantra Blasts that can attack the soul, His Mantra can burn hotter than the center of the Planet, resistant to soul manipulation and destruction, Can move while being petrified and free himself from this state, Can destroy illusions and dimensions, Immune to time manipulation (should have surpassed it after adapting and surpassing Chakravartin) Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level (Heavily damaged Vlitra to the point of suppressing it for a long time) | Large Planet Level (Can match Base Yasha and fight Deus) | At least Galaxy Level (Defeated Sakra Devanam Indra Deus after he merged with the Karma Fortress, which is powered by 7 trillion souls which give enough power to punch galaxy-sized stars) | At very least Galaxy Level, possibly higher (Tore through Base Chakravartin's energy barriers) | At very least Galaxy Level, possibly higher (Became much more powerful than his previous forms, fought toe-to-toe with the Vlitra Core along with Yasha) | At very least Multi-Galaxy Level (shattered Chakravartin's Golden Form in a single blow which dwarfs the size of a Galaxy cluster), possibly High Universe Level (punched the Wall of The Naraka which is endless) | At least Universe+ Level (Surpassed Chakravartin who created both The Universe and The Naraka the latter of which is an entire Universe, Is implied to have created other worlds as well as our Prime Universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew across space while destroying Gohma's and crossing space along with other ships) with FTL reactions (Dodged dozens of laser beams from Vlitra that can go this fast) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Yasha who's known as one of the fastest characters in the game) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with the likes of his former master Augus and Deus in battle) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Yasha) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to fight against the Vlitra Core on equal grounds alongside with Yasha) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed the distance between Gaea and another galaxies in minutes, dodged and reacted to several of Chakravartin's Mantra beams, can keep up and trade blows with base form Chakravartin) Lifting Ability: Class M (Can lift Gohma Lashers and throw significant distances) | At least Class M | Galactic | Galactic | At least Galactic (Much stronger than before) | At very least Galactic (Capable of physically contending with Chakravartin) Striking Ability: Class NJ | Class XMJ (Can harm Vajra Wyzen while still in his own Vajra form) | Galactic (At least as strong as Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Galactic, possibly higher | At least Galactic, possibly higher | At very least Galactic (Traded blows with Base Chakravartin) | At least Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent Level | Large Planet Level (Able to take hits from Base Yasha and Deus) | At least Galaxy Level (Took hits from Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Galaxy Level, likely higher (Survived a blast from the Brahmastra, although his body became horribly scorched shortly after, able to take hits from Yasha while in his charred up Berserker form) | At least Galaxy Level, likely higher (Able to take hits from the Vlitra Core and a casual Chakravartin) | At very least Galaxy Level, possibly Multi-Galaxy Level (Tanked an energy blast attack from Chakravartin's Golden form) | At least Universe+ Level Stamina: Inhuman (Capable of fighting even after taking significant amounts of damage and losing his arms, able to ignore almost any wound, fought Oni for 500 years) Range: Standard melee range physically, hundreds of kilometers with energy blasts | Interplanetary physically in his Destructor form (Larger than the Earth), hundreds of thousands of lightyears with energy blasts (Can reach Golden Chakravartin from significant distances away) Intelligence: Generally Average, but a masterful combatant, demonstrating immense skill and surprisingly cunning on-the-fly tactics. Weaknesses: Tends to rush head on in combat without a plan. Before having the Mantra Reactor, Asura's mantra was too fierce for his body to contain, potentially killing him with his own power. Versions: Base Asura | Vajra Form | Six Armed Vajra Form | Berserker/Wrath Form | Mantra Form | Destructor Form/Six Armed Mantra Form | Full Powered "Unlimited" Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: His four extra arms Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rapid Fire: Releases a barrage of energy blasts. * Lock-on Fire: Releases energy blasts that home in and follow the target. * Unlimited Mode: A power up that increases Asura's strength and makes him invincible for a limited amount of time. * "Burst:" Releases a random, "Unique" attack, which varies depending on the situation and person. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Demi-Gods Category:Berserkers Category:Parents Category:Martial Artist Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users